


History Repeats

by JayColin



Category: Smallville
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-17
Updated: 2012-08-17
Packaged: 2017-11-12 08:16:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/488672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayColin/pseuds/JayColin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clark and Oliver have been dating for the last three months and Clark has finally worked up the courage to go to the Arctic and tell Jor-El.  When he gets there, Clark is shocked not only by Jor-El’s reaction, but also to something else that Jor-El reveals to him - something that happened about a hundred and fifty years ago.</p>
            </blockquote>





	History Repeats

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: All characters and places featured in this story that relate to the television show Smallville are the property of its creators. I am not profiting from this story and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. The only things about this story that I own are the storylines, places, and characters that are not featured on the show.
> 
> Pairing: Oliver/Clark
> 
> Summary: Clark and Oliver have been dating for the last three months and Clark has finally worked up the courage to go to the Arctic and tell Jor-El. When he gets there, Clark is shocked not only by Jor-El’s reaction, but also to something else that Jor-El reveals to him - something that happened about a hundred and fifty years ago.

History Repeats  
By J.C. Vascardi

-o-0-o-

Chapter One of One

-o-0-o-

Twenty-one-year-old Clark Kent awoke in the spacious bedroom of the penthouse in the Clock Tower and smiled. A year ago, hell, even six months ago, if you had told him that he would have found happiness with one Oliver Queen, he would have told you that you were certifiably insane. And yet, here he was, in Oliver’s bed, which for the last three months had been his bed as well. Clark had no clue when his feelings for the blond had turned romantic. All he knew is that they had and while he had been scared to act on them at first, he was very glad that he overcame that fear, because the last three months had been among the happiest of his life.

Sitting up in bed and stretching, Clark tuned his hearing and zeroed in on the sound of Oliver’s heartbeat. The blond was in the kitchen making breakfast, from the other sounds Clark could pick up on. Pushing back the covers and swinging his legs over the side of the bed, Clark stood up and walked over to the dresser, pulling out a clean pair of black boxer-briefs, and pulling them on before heading downstairs. He knew that Oliver would have no objections to him walking around in the nude, but Clark just wasn’t comfortable doing that. Shirtless he could handle, but, not completely naked.

Entering the kitchen, he caught sight of Oliver, standing with his back to the kitchen door, flipping pancakes in a large skillet on the stove. The sexy blond was wearing only a pair of green bikini briefs and Clark simply couldn’t help taking a moment to ogle the perfect, muscular ass which was shown off so well by the green fabric. Quietly walking across the kitchen, Clark slid his arms around the blond’s body, as he leaned forward and planted a kiss on the nape of the older man’s neck.

“Morning Clark,” Oliver said with a smile that could light up the darkest of rooms.

“Morning sexy,” Clark whispered in Oliver’s ear, before he continued to kiss the blond’s neck. Getting bolder, he thrust his hips forward, pushing his morning erection against Oliver’s ass, which garnered a moan from the other man.

“Clark, if you keep that up, I’m going to burn breakfast,” Oliver said.

“So burn it,” Clark said. “I’m not hungry anyway – at least not for food.”

That was all the incentive that Oliver needed to forget all about breakfast. Turning around in the brunet’s arms, the two of them were soon locked in a passionate kiss, their tongues thrusting into each others’ mouths, in a desperate quest to explore every inch. Oliver wrapped his arms around the younger man and began kneading the flesh beneath his fingertips, as Clark held onto the back of Oliver’s neck with one hand and ran the other over the back of the blond’s head.

Moving over to the kitchen island, losing their underwear in the process, Clark soon found himself turned around as Oliver lifted Clark’s left leg up. Clark’s leg was now bent at the knee, with his thigh resting on the countertop, as he leaned forward, overcome with pleasure as Oliver’s hands moved all over his body and he could feel the blond kissing him all over his back and neck.

“Ollie, please,” Clark moaned out and Oliver didn’t need to ask what Clark meant. Stepping back a bit, Oliver grabbed a hold of his erect cock, placed it at Clark’s entrance, and pushed forward, burying himself to the hilt in one quick thrust. He didn’t worry about the lack of lubricant because he knew that his cock was not going to cause any damage to his invulnerable lover.

The blond’s hands continued to roam all over the brunet’s body, as he leaned over the younger man and kissed every inch as he thrust in and out. Pinned against the kitchen island, Clark twisted his upper body around and turned his head to the side, capturing the blond’s lips in a searing kiss, silencing both of their moans.

As the kiss broke, Clark leaned back down against the cool marble countertop, “Oh Oliver,” Clark groaned as he reached behind him and grabbed Oliver’s ass in his hands and pulled the other man toward him, successfully speeding up the thrusts. “Faster, please.”

“Your wish is my command,” Oliver moaned, as he reached between the island and Clark, and grabbed a hold of the brunet’s raging erection, stroking it in time with his thrusts. For the next several minutes, the only noises in the kitchen was the moans of pleasure from both men, the sound of skin slapping against skin and lips meeting in desperate, needy kisses.

It was all over in minutes, but neither man really cared. They both cried out in pleasure as they came, Oliver shooting deep inside of Clark’s muscular ass and Clark all over the blond’s hand, the side of the kitchen island and the floor. Slow and passionate lovemaking certainly had its place in their relationship, but this morning, both were more in the mood for fast and slightly rough sex.

Gasping for breath in the aftermath, Clark turned around, careful not to slip on his come, and captured Oliver’s lips with his own in another searing kiss. Breaking apart to breath, Oliver leaned forward and buried his nose against Clark’s neck, inhaling the scent that was so uniquely Clark. Both men were covered in a light sheen of sweat, causing their bodies to glisten in the morning sunlight streaming in through the kitchen windows.

“I love you, Oliver Jonas Queen,” Clark said, once he’d finally caught his breath.

“I love you, too, Clark Joseph Kent,” Oliver said. Moving so that he could look into Clark’s eyes, Oliver grinned and said, “We so need to do that more often.”

Clark returned the blond’s grin and said, “You won’t get any arguments here. Now, why don’t you tend to those burning pancakes while I clean up?”

“Yeah, sure,” Oliver said, as he reluctantly let go of the younger man, but not after stealing one final kiss. As Oliver turned around to deal with the pancakes, he jumped a bit as he felt Clark playfully swat his ass and turned back to Clark with a grin that mirrored the one on the brunet’s face. Turning off the stove and leaving the burned pancakes in the skillet, Oliver said, “I’ll race you upstairs.”

“You’ll race me?” Clark asked with a lopsided grin.

“Yeah, but no using your abilities,” Oliver said.

“Now where’s the fun in that?” Clark asked, as he grabbed Oliver and effortlessly slung the older man over his shoulder, before he ran out of the kitchen and up the stairs.

-o-0-o-

Later that day, around one in the afternoon, Clark and Oliver woke up and shared a brief kiss, before getting dressed and heading down to the kitchen to eat lunch. They were both hungry by now, since they’d skipped breakfast in favor of first the bout of fast and frenzied sex in the kitchen, followed by two rounds of slow and sensual lovemaking up in their bedroom. That was followed by a two or three hour nap. They were both sated in the lovemaking department, but they were sure that the growling of their stomachs could be heard three hours away in Smallville.

After lunch, Clark looked at Oliver and said, “Ollie, I think it’s time.”

“Time for what?” Oliver asked, with a perplexed expression on his face.

“Time for me to go and tell Jor-El the truth,” Clark said. “About us.”

“Are you sure?” Oliver asked. “I know you were worried about what his reaction would be.”

“Yeah, I was,” Clark confirmed. “I still am to be honest. Nevertheless, I have to do it eventually, so, I might as well get it over with. In the past, Jor-El has on occasion made it obvious that he already knew certain things before I told him, so it’s possible he already knows about us, but, I still feel like I need to go and tell him.”

“I understand,” Oliver said as he reached over and grabbed Clark’s hand in a show of support. “He’s your father and you want his approval.”

“Yeah,” Clark agreed. “He may not have raised me, and we’ve certainly had our problems in the time that I’ve known him, but he’s still my father. I wouldn’t be here without him, so, I think I do at least owe him the truth.”

Oliver nodded. “You want me to go with you for moral support?”

“That’s okay,” Clark said. “I appreciate the offer, but I think until I know Jor-El’s reaction, it’d be best for you to stay out of the Fortress. Besides, all of your winter clothes are packed away for the summer and you’d definitely need them up in the Arctic.”

Oliver grinned. “Yeah, that’s true. I still remember that time when I was up there with AC and Dinah looking for you after you and Lex disappeared. I was freezing my ass off up there in my Green Arrow costume. I’m amazed I was even able to operate my bow because my fingers felt like they were going to fall off.”

“Well, as I remember you did get one hell of a cold a few days later.”

Oliver groaned. “Don’t remind me. I’ve been sick before, sure, but that was the worst cold I’ve ever had.”

“I’m just glad you didn’t get frostbite,” Clark said. “The last thing I’d want is for you to get something amputated for coming to my rescue. I happen to like all your parts right where they are, thank you.”

Oliver grinned. “So do I.”

Clark playfully swatted Oliver’s shoulder, before he leaned over and kissed the blond firmly on the lips. Kissing for about three minutes, Oliver was the one to pull away when the annoying need for air forced him to. He would much rather continue kissing the brunet, but as much as he enjoyed kissing Clark, he also enjoyed breathing. And both activities were things he didn’t plan to give up anytime soon.

“Love you, Ollie,” Clark said as he kissed the tip of the blond’s nose. “See you later.”

And with that, Clark super-sped out of the room. Oliver just hoped that he would see the brunet again, because while he hadn’t said anything to Clark, he was seriously worried about Jor-El. Clark had confided in him all about his tumultuous relationship with his father. Jor-El might not be a living person anymore, but he still wielded immense power, such as being able to strip Clark of his powers at will and even imprisoning him in a block of ice. As much as Oliver loved Clark, and it was more than he’d ever loved anyone or ever thought he could love anyone, he feared that even his love wasn’t enough to stand against the power of an angry Jor-El.

-o-0-o-

Arriving in the Arctic, Clark took a deep breath before walking into the Fortress, greeted almost immediately by Jor-El’s voice, “Hello, my son.”

“Hello Jor-El,” Clark said. “I have something important to tell you.”

“All right,” Jor-El said in a tone that gave Clark the impression that his news wasn’t really news.

“I’m gay,” Clark said.

“Yes, I know,” Jor-El said in reply.

“You know?”

“Yes, Kal-El, I already knew that you were a homosexual,” Jor-El said. “I’ve known that for years now, practically since our first meeting. I just never said anything because you didn’t bring it up.”

“Our first meeting?” Clark asked. To say he was shocked would be an understatement. “How could you possibly have known that long? I haven’t even known it that long!”

“Yes, you have, Kal-El,” Jor-El contradicted. “You may not have realized it or accepted it, but subconsciously you’ve always known that you were different and not only because of your abilities.”

Clark remained silent for a few minutes, as he wasn’t sure how to react to what Jor-El had just said. He had always known he was different, yes, but he had never included being gay in that. Well, maybe in the last couple of months, but certainly not before that. Deciding to speak, Clark said, “So, you’ve known all this time and you’re not mad? I mean you’re not going to trap me in a block of ice are you?”

“Why would I trap you in a block of ice?” Jor-El asked.

“Well, you’ve done it before,” Clark answered. “When I kept putting of my training.”

“Kal-El, you’ve completed your training,” Jor-El said. “So, I fail to see why you would think that I would trap you in a block of ice now.”

“Because I’m gay and won’t be giving your grandchildren.”

Jor-El sighed. “Kal-El I’m not going to trap you in a block of ice because you’re gay. That’s human prejudice talking. Perhaps I should have included more information in your training; instead of only what you needed to know about how to use your powers and the various enemies you might face. I knew you didn’t want to stay here any longer than you had to, so I condensed your training to the essentials, leaving everything else for another time. Kal-El, same-sex relationships were just as acceptable on Krypton as opposite-sex relationships. You can’t help who you fall in love with Kal-El – love is love, regardless of gender.”

Clark remained silent, although inwardly he was sighing in relief because if Jor-El had no problem with him being gay, then he hoped he’d also have no problem with him being with Oliver. “Jor-El, I am dating a guy.”

“Yes, Kal-El, I know,” Jor-El said. “Oliver Queen.”

“Nothing gets past him does it?” Clark thought. “First he knew I was gay before I told him and now he knows about Oliver too, again before I told him. That’s kinda scary in a way.”

“So you don’t mind?”

“If you’re happy Kal-El, then that’s all I care about,” Jor-El said. “Though I must admit, when I first realized that you were dating Oliver Queen, I was a bit shocked.”

“Why?”

“Because history has partially repeated itself,” Jor-El answered. “I just hope that you and Oliver can avoid some of the more unpleasant aspects of the particular section of history that the two of you are repeating.”

“What are you talking about?” Clark asked. “History is partially repeating? I don’t understand.”

“I think Oliver should hear this, too,” Jor-El said. “So, bring him here and I will tell you both.”

Clark could tell immediately from Jor-El’s tone that he wasn’t going to say anything more until Oliver was there, so, sighing, Clark walked out of the Fortress and a moment later was rocketing into the sky. He was still moderately afraid of heights and he didn’t fly very often, but, he was trying to get over his fear and he knew that in order to do that, he had to face it sometimes.

-o-0-o-

Landing on the balcony of the penthouse, Clark let himself in and called out, “Ollie?”

“In here,” Came Oliver’s voice from his home office. He had obviously decided to work at home today, rather than going down the two floors to his corporate office.

Thanks to his super-speed, Clark was in Oliver’s office in a fraction of a second – despite going upstairs to the bedroom and getting winter clothing for Oliver.

Looking up as Clark entered, Oliver saw everything that his boyfriend was holding and asked, “What’s all that?”

“Winter clothes,” Clark answered.

“Yes, I can see that,” Oliver said as he stood up from his desk and walked over to Clark. “Question is why do you have them?”

“Because I don’t want you to freeze to death,” Clark replied.

“It’s seventy degrees outside,” Oliver said with a grin. “I don’t think you have to worry.”

“True,” Clark said. “But, it’s only ten degrees in the Arctic, so, you’d freeze your ass off in what you’re currently wearing.”

Since he had decided to work at home today, Oliver was wearing a pair of camouflage cargo shorts, open-toed sandals, and a green button-down shirt, which he’d left unbuttoned, showing off his chiseled chest and abs. Which the brunet found incredibly sexy and much to his surprise considering they’d already had sex three times that day he felt himself getting hard looking at his blond god of a boyfriend.

Trying to focus on something other than sex, Clark noticed the questioning look on Oliver’s face and said, “Jor-El wants me to bring you to the Arctic. He already knew that I was gay and dating you before I told him and he’s okay with it. Apparently, same-sex relationships were perfectly acceptable on Krypton.”

“Well that’s a relief,” Oliver said. “So, I finally get to see your Fortress in the Arctic, huh?”

“Yes,” Clark confirmed, as he took another longing look at Oliver’s sculpted body. “Oh he’s so hot. Jor-El can wait,” Clark thought, before he said, “But, first we have to get you undressed.”

The glint in Clark’s eye as he said that told Oliver that they weren’t going to go straight to the Arctic. His suspicion was confirmed when Clark dropped the winter clothes he’d brought and pulled Oliver into a passionate kiss, as he backed the blond up against his desk. Oliver was soon sitting on his desk, with Clark standing between his legs, as they continued to kiss one another. Clark’s hand massaging the back of Oliver’s neck, as Oliver’s hands roamed over Clark’s back.

Oliver’s cock was hard enough to pound nails in a fraction of a second, which considering how many times they’d had sex already that day, surprised him. As a bisexual man in his late twenties, Oliver had had plenty of lovers over the years, but none of them turned him on like Clark. He certainly never had sex with any of his past lovers three times in one day – soon to be four times. Of course, the blond wasn’t about to complain.

After a moment, Clark backed away. Oliver grabbed a hold of Clark’s black t-shirt, which he pulled off as Clark moved down into a kneeling position, and began to unbuckle Oliver’s belt. It had taken about a month, but Oliver had finally convinced Clark to wear colors other than blue and red every day. Anyway, once Oliver’s belt was undone, Clark deftly unbuttoned and unzipped Oliver’s shorts and within seconds, both the shorts and the hunter-green boxer briefs beneath them were pulled down as Clark engulfed the blond’s cock in his mouth.

Clark was soon bobbing up and down on Oliver’s cock at a good pace, as the blond moaned and ran his hands through Clark’s hair. Clark, meanwhile, was using his hands to grope and massage the older man’s muscular ass and thighs.

“Oh Clark,” Oliver moaned, as the younger man sped up. Oliver had been amazed at how quickly Clark had picked up the art of giving a good blowjob. He had mastered it after only getting three of them himself, all from Oliver. The blond billionaire had always thought he was good at it, and Clark agreed that he was, but Clark gave the best head that Oliver had ever had. “Pretty good for a Kansas farm boy who until three months ago thought he was one-hundred percent straight,” Oliver thought.

Within minutes, Oliver moaned even louder, as he felt himself hurtling past the point of no return. “Clark!” Oliver exclaimed, as his fingers dug into the brunet’s head and he was overcome by a powerful orgasm, shooting load after load of come into the awaiting mouth.

Eagerly drinking every drop, Clark didn’t release the blond’s dick until he was sure he had sucked it dry. Standing back up, the brunet captured the blond’s lips in another passionate kiss as he reached down and unbuckled his own jeans. Moments later, Oliver found himself turned around and pinned between his desk and Clark, as the brunet’s arm swept across the desk, knocking papers and various other items to the floor. Knowing what was coming, however, Oliver found that he couldn’t care less about the various contracts that were now on the floor in an unorganized mess.

Turning his head to look back at Clark, Oliver grinned as he saw the brunet opening a bottle of Astroglide – he’d obviously planned this. Applying some of the slick substance to his fingers, Clark inserted a finger into Oliver’s hole and finger-fucked his blond lover for a minute, adding a second finger and finally a third finger, before deciding it was time to move on. Applying a few generous dollops of lubricant to Oliver’s entrance and his cock, Clark inserted himself into his blond boyfriend, as Oliver groaned in pleasure.

Lying on his desk, Oliver continued to moan as Clark moved in and out at a fast pace, causing the desk to shake and bang against the nearby wall. Balling one of his hands into a fist, Oliver lightly pounded it on his appointment book as Clark continued his thrusts. Clark’s arms soon wrapped around Oliver’s torso and began to caress the smooth flesh, as he pulled Oliver backward, bringing the blond’s back flush against his chest. Oliver kept his hands planted firmly on his desk, but turned his head when Clark began to kiss the nape of his neck to give him better access.

Continuing to kiss the nape of Oliver’s neck for a few minutes, Clark soon began to kiss his way up the blond’s neck and chin, before sealing his lips over Oliver’s, as his tongue plunged into the blond’s awaiting mouth. Kissing for a minute, Oliver broke the kiss, more so because of the crick in his neck then from a need for air or a desire to stop kissing the brunet. Clark’s hands continued to run up and down and around Oliver’s flesh, as he leaned back over the desk, so that his chest was almost touching the wooden surface. This didn’t last long, however, when one of Clark’s hands found its way into Oliver’s blond spikes, gently massaging the top of his head for a moment, before pulling him back so that their skin was flush again.

“Ah, uh, ah, uh, oh,” Oliver moaned, completely beyond the point of coherent speech, as Clark continued thrusting in and out. Oliver wasn’t surprised that he had gotten hard again while Clark was fucking him and he moaned louder as he felt his muscles tighten up as he had another orgasm. By this point, Oliver had totally lost track how many he’d had today. Collapsing on top of his desk and heaving for breath, he soon felt the warmth of Clark’s come filling him up, since the brunet had forgotten to wear a condom. Clark, also panting and trying to catch his breath, lay down on top of Oliver and the two of them remained silent for several long minutes.

Finally pushing himself up on the palms of his hands, Clark eased himself out of Oliver, as the blond turned to face the younger man and grinned as he said, “God Clark – if we keep this up, I think you’re going to kill me. I’m not as young as I used to be you know.”

Clark laughed. “Oh come on, Ollie. You’re only 28. It’s not as if you’re an old man.” With a lopsided grin, he added, “At least not for two more years anyway.”

Playfully slapping Clark’s forearm at that comment, Oliver lifted his hand and ran it through his damp hair. Both of them were covered in a sheen of sweat and Oliver now said, “We should probably take a quick shower. It’s not a problem for you since the temperature doesn’t affect you, but I don’t think it would be a good idea for me to go to the Arctic all sweaty like this.”

“Yeah, better safe than sorry,” Clark agreed as he pecked Oliver on the lips, before he picked him up and super-sped them upstairs to the bathroom, where they showered together. Usually that would be a recipe for disaster, but they both managed to behave themselves and only shower. Heading back down to Oliver’s office, the blond quickly got dressed in the winter clothes that Clark had brought.

“Ready to go?” Clark asked.

“As ready as I’ll ever be,” Oliver answered.

“Okay then, let’s go,” Clark said, as he wrapped his arms around Oliver and super-sped them onto the balcony and rocketed up into the sky so fast that it would have been impossible for anyone to see them from the street or nearby windows, despite being daylight.

-o-0-o-

Arriving in the Arctic, the two young men walked hand in hand into the Fortress and Oliver couldn’t help but look around in awe. It was the first time he’d seen the place, after all.

“This place is amazing,” Oliver said.

“Yeah, it is,” agreed Clark. “Jor-El, I’m back with Oliver.”

“Welcome back, my son,” Jor-El said. “And welcome to you, Oliver Queen.”

“Hello Jor-El,” Oliver said.

“So, when I was here earlier,” Clark said, “Jor-El told me that he had no problems with my being gay or dating you, Ollie, but he said he was a bit shocked when he realized who I was dating. He said that history was partially repeating itself, but refused to elaborate on what he meant until I brought you here. So, Jor-El, what’s up?”

“Oliver, your middle name is Jonas, correct?” Jor-El asked. He already knew the answer, of course, but he decided the question was a good way to start answering his son’s question.

“Yeah, it is,” confirmed Oliver.

“And do you know the origin of your name?” Jor-El asked.

“Well, I’m named Oliver after my mother,” Oliver answered. “Oliver was her maiden name. As for Jonas, I’m not sure where my parents got that name, to be honest.”

“From your great-great-grandfather, Jonas Queen,” Jor-El answered. “He was the son of Ambrose Queen, the one who made your family’s first million dollars.”

“I never knew that,” Oliver said. “I knew that my family has been rich for a few generations now, but, I never knew how far back that went.”

“How do you know this, Jor-El?” Clark asked.

“Well, Kal-El, you know that I spent some time on Earth as a young man right?”

“Yeah,” Clark said. “In the early fifties, wasn’t it? You met my Dad’s parents, Hiram and Jessica Kent.”

“That is correct,” Jor-El confirmed. “What you don’t know is that I was not the first member of the House of El to spend time on Earth. My great-grandfather, Cor-El, spent nearly thirty-two years on Earth in the nineteenth century. The reason for his extended stay was because he had found love here on Earth – with Jonas Queen.”

Clark and Oliver looked at each other, shocked, before Oliver found his voice and asked, “You mean that Clark’s and my great-great-grandfathers were a couple?”

“Yes, Oliver, they were,” Jor-El confirmed. “Their relationship was complicated by human prejudices on homosexual relationships, of course. Such relationships were even more taboo then than they are now. Therefore, they kept it a secret. Cor-El moved into the Queen mansion as Jonas’s personal valet, Colin Raymond. Jonas, of course, was expected by his parents to marry and produce an heir. He had very little interest in women, but married anyway, because his father was very strict.”

“So, what happened?” Oliver asked.

“Jonas married a young woman by the name of Faith,” Jor-El explained. “And by fantasizing about Cor-El, was able to not only consummate the marriage, but impregnate his bride with their first and only child, a son that would become your father's namesake, Oliver.”

“You mentioned something earlier about hoping that Oliver and I could avoid the more unpleasant aspects of the history we’re repeating,” Clark said. “What did you mean by that?”

“Well, sit down,” Jor-El said as two chairs appeared, “and I will tell you.”

-o-0-o-

QUEEN MANOR, STAR CITY, CA – 1840

Thirty-year-old Jonas Queen stood alone in the living room of the home that he shared with his wife, Faith. It was a wedding gift from his parents, who believed that he should have his own home now that he had married. Jonas certainly wasn’t about to complain, because he loved being out on his own, without his parents looking over his shoulder every second.

Of course, it had nothing to do with wanting to be alone with his wife, because the marriage was loveless. Well, at least on Jonas’s part. He had married Faith because his father forced him to do so, but Jonas did not now, nor would he ever love his wife. He acted as if he did, but that’s all it was, because his heart belonged to another. Jonas knew that Faith honestly did love him and he felt bad about lying to her about his feelings, but he had no choice. His father expected him to lead a respectful life and that meant having a wife and children.

Faith was currently pregnant with their first child and for the last month and a half had been in San Francisco visiting with her parents and sister. Since Jonas didn’t love Faith, he had no problem with being apart from her for so long. Standing quietly near the window, looking out at the gardens, Jonas smiled, as he heard footsteps in the hallway. A moment later, his valet, Colin Raymond, entered the room and asked, “Is there anything you require, sir?”

“Yes, Raymond,” Jonas said, as he turned his head to the side, his eyes closed. “As a matter of fact, there is.”

Colin cocked his head to one side and watched with amusement in his eyes, as Jonas removed his jacket and dropped it unceremoniously on the floor, before turning and walking towards him. Circling around beyond the brunet, Jonas reached up, removed Colin’s coat, and dropped it on the floor, as he circled back around the other man. Their eyes locked until Jonas reached up and pulled Colin’s bowtie loose as Colin’s eyes drifted downward, watching the blond man’s hand.

Colin then began to remove his white gloves, as Jonas reached out and began unbuttoning his valet’s waistcoat. Pushing it off the brunet’s shoulders, Jonas made quick work of the buttons on Colin’s shirt. Once Colin was naked from the waist up, Jonas removed his own waistcoat, as he turned around and Colin grasped his chest in his strong hands, as he leaned in and kissed the nape of Jonas’s neck. Removing the blond’s ascot and unbuttoning his shirt, Colin soon delighted in running his hands over his lover’s naked flesh.

It was to Colin that Jonas’s heart belonged. The two of them had been together for twelve years now. Of course, Faith didn’t know. Nobody knew that Jonas preferred the company of men, as he had managed to keep it a secret ever since he first realized it.

Running their hands all over each other’s bodies, Jonas soon turned around and kissed Colin full on the lips for a minute, before he turned his head and kissed the nape of Colin’s neck as Colin kissed Jonas’s ear. Within minutes, Jonas was moving down Colin’s chest, trailing kisses and caresses as he moved downward. Pulling Colin’s breaches down, Jonas engulfed the brunet’s cock in his mouth. Colin and Jonas held hands for a few minutes, before the brunet moved Jonas’s hands to the sides of his torso and held them there for a few moments.

“Ah, uh, oh,” Colin moaned, as Jonas sucked him off with a fervor.

All too soon in Colin’s mind, he was shooting inside of Jonas’s mouth, his lover eagerly drinking as much of the juices as he could. Their lovemaking was far from over, however, because Colin may have gotten off, but Jonas hadn’t. The brunet soon found himself bent over the arm of a nearby sofa, as Jonas began to thrust in and out of his lover, both of them moaning in pleasure.

What neither man realized, unfortunately, was that Faith had returned home late last night and was upstairs in her bedroom. Hearing the strange noises from downstairs, Faith decided to investigate. Walking down the stairs, which were directly across from the living room doorway, Faith’s mouth dropped open in shock when about six steps from the bottom she caught sight of what was going on in the living room.

Shocked and horrified at the sight of her husband having sex with the butler, Faith let out a shocked gasp and balled her fist up as she placed it over her mouth. The gasp was loud enough for both Jonas and Colin to hear. They both looked up, horrified, as they saw Faith standing on the stairs and realized that they had been caught in the act.

-o-0-o-

“Wow,” Oliver said after a moment of stunned silence. “Then what happened?”

“Faith misstepped,” Jor-El said, “and fell down the remaining steps. She was nine months pregnant at the time and the fall caused her to go into labor. Jonas and Colin quickly got dressed and did their best to help her, though she fought them as long as she could. She didn’t want anything to do with either one of them after what she’d seen. The baby was born healthy, but Faith didn’t make it. The fall had caused her to start hemorrhaging and she bled to death.”

“That’s sad,” Clark said.

“Yes, Kal-El, it is,” Jor-El agreed. “Jonas told only part of the truth to his and Faith’s family – that she had fallen down the stairs, went into labor, and died in childbirth. If anyone ever asked, he said it was a simple and tragic accident, because he did not intend to tell anyone the real reason that she fell. Since the baby was a boy, Jonas’s father didn’t make him remarry. There was no need, as he had a very healthy son to carry on the family name. Jonas and Colin in turn raised the boy together, until Jonas’s death in 1860, by which point Robert was 20 years old.”

“Did Robert know about Jonas and Colin?”

“Yes, Oliver, he did,” Jor-El replied. “Jonas and Colin raised Robert not to judge people based on things like the color of their skin or their sexual preferences. It was a lesson that Robert taught his own children and so on down the family line to your own father. So, Oliver, I know you’ve sometimes wondered if your parents would have a problem with your being bisexual, but trust me when I say that they wouldn’t.”

Clark shook his head. “You know, Jor-El, this whole omniscience thing you’ve got going on can be very scary sometimes.”

Jor-El didn’t comment. Instead, he said, “So, now you know what unpleasant parts of history I was referring to when I said I hoped all of it didn’t repeat itself.”

Smiling at Clark and taking the brunet’s hand in his gloved hand, Oliver said, “Well, Jor-El, I don’t think that’s going to be a problem. I’m certainly not married, so, I can’t see the same thing that happened with Jonas and Colin happening to Clark and me.”

“Yeah,” Clark agreed.

“If I ever do get married,” Oliver said, “it’ll be to Clark, because I love him with all my heart and I have every intention of spending the rest of my life with him.”

If he could, Jor-El would have smiled. “I know, Oliver, and I’m happy that you came into my son’s life. You’ve made him very happy.”

“He’s made me very happy, too,” Oliver said, as he pulled his scarf off and kissed Clark on the lips.

-o-0-o-

The End

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s Note: Happy birthday to my good friend svgurl. I didn’t write this specifically for your birthday, but, since I finished it in time for and posted it on your birthday, you can consider it your present from me if you want to.
> 
> The three sex scenes in this story are based on scenes from the television show, Dante’s Cove, which I recently watched after my boyfriend bought and downloaded Seasons 1-3 on Amazon Unbox. No idea what really possessed me to adapt them for a Clark/Oliver story, but hey the world can always use more Clark/Oliver fic. If you liked this story, please review – I do love hearing from my readers.


End file.
